


Tetrade (Fanmix)

by boll11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M, My First Fanmix
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix ispirato al racconto <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2602586">Tetrade</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo">Nykyo</a><br/>Partecipa al <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big bang Italia</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetrade (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> Avrei svariate cose da dire, ma non tutte intelligenti.  
> Il lavoro a cui questa fanmix è ispirata è una meraviglia per cui ogni cosa paragonata è inevitabilmente un gradino più giù.  
> Però io mi sono divertita lo stesso, nonostante il timore reverenziale e l'ansia da neofita.  
> Ogni volta che leggo qualcosa di Ny mi dico che no, non può essere che ci sia qualcosa meglio di questo.  
> Ogni volta mi inganno.  
> E Dio sia lodato per questo.

 

**Sfoggio anche io il bannerino che ha creato[Graffias ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias), con immeritato orgoglio.**

 

 

 

**Playlist** ([You tube](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn2fkzByrgiWgp_QeRi7oroNZix7ofdBo))

 

1\. Nick Drake - Pink Moon

2\. Ben Howard - The Fear

3\. ColdPlay - In My Place

4\. Muse - Liquide State

5\. Nick Drake - Place to be

6\. Talking Heads - Happy Day  
  
7\. Foo Fighters - Best of you  
  
8\. Muse - Unintended  
  
9. David Bowie - I can't explain  
  
10\. Ben Howard - Only love

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Tetrade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2602586) 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: va da sé che non detengo alcun diritto sui copyright di questi brani, che ho solo utilizzato a fini non lucrativi per la realizzazione di questo fanmix


End file.
